


not quite sleep walking

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: As a birthday present for newt, you take him into the forbidden Forrest at night, you run into a few surprises.





	

“Newt’ you whispered as you prodded his cheek, he mumbled something about going away before he cracked one eye open. “happy birthday, Newt’ keeping your voice low so as not to wake any of the other boys in the fifth year hufflepuff dormitory, you produced a stream of  multi coloured confetti from your wand, sprinkling it over your dearest friend.

He gave you a sleepy smile ‘what’s all this in aid of?’ he asked voice still gravelly from sleep, as he dusted the confetti from his mess of auburn curls. “it’s a surprise, come on, get dressed.’ You chided  him as you tossed some clothes his way, before making your way back to the peaceful common room.

Newt didn’t keep you waiting long, he was much to curious, even if he was yawning as he shuffled to you.  You pushed the circular door to the common room open, and gestured for newt to go through, he gave you a lopsided smile before stepping out into the corridor.

It wasn’t rare for you and newt to wander about the castle at night, but it was usually just across the hall to the kitchens for a study break snack, or to the library for a book that you had forgotten that you needed. You had never actually made it out of the castle before, but you were determined to make this the best start to newts birthday that you possibly could, so you had spent weeks planning everything, your rout, finding the secret passage way, behind a grumpy looking wizard with a bushy beard holding a rake. What would be the best time to go, taking into consideration which creatures were likely to be active throughout the night, how dangerous it could possibly become. You had prepared for every possible outcome, good or bad.

You stealthily made your way down several corridors before reaching a secret passage way that lead to the greenhouses. Newt grabbed your hand as you edged your way around the greenhouses before scurrying to the edge of the forbidden Forrest, your heart was thumping in your chest, from running and newt still hadn’t let your hand go.

“come on, are you ready?’ newt nodded eagerly, taking a deep breath, you stepped into the vast expanse of trees. Stepping carefully so you wouldn’t disturb any of the creatures, you came to a clearing and pulled newt to the leaf littered forest floor, you shuffled forwards on your fronts to get a better view, daring to peek through the thicket.

In the clearing, basking in the moonlight stood a group of proud centaurs. newt had his hand over his mouth, eyes sparkling. They were breath taking, as they looked to the stars, searching for answers or possibly even questions, more came and went, Centaurs of every colour and an impossible range of patterns and markings lined their amazing forms. as you and newt observed. staying impossibly silent.

Newt grasped your hand, nearly making you jump out of your skin. The centaurs had obviously sensed what newt had seen, they made their leave with a respectful nod. From the shadow of the trees on near silent hooves trotted an ethereal unicorn, it was like nothing you had ever seen, pure white, it almost glowed in the light of the crescent moon, it’s eyes doe like but full of wisdom. you squeezed newts hand, to make sure that you were actually awake.

Newt looked to you, his eyes were brighter than you had ever seen them, a face splitting grin on his handsome face. You turned back to the graceful creature, hands still clasped together, you had planned for every scenario, but you never in your wildest dreams expected this.

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>

 


End file.
